Gallery:Casca
Panels= Manga E16 Griffith Saves Casca.png|Casca is rescued by Griffith during their first encounter. Short Haired Casca.png|A young Casca during the early years of the Band of the Falcon. Chibi_Casca.jpg|"Chibi" Casca. Guts and Casca.jpg|Guts and Casca together. Casca holding Guts' broken sword.jpg|Casca sadly holds Guts' broken sword after he leaves the Band of the Falcon. CascaStabsGuts.png|Casca drives her sword into Guts after he returns to the Band of the Falcon. GutsCatchesCasca.png|Guts narrowly prevents Casca's suicide. GutsCascaKiss.png|Casca and Guts kiss in front of a waterfall. CascaHugsGuts.png|Casca accepts Guts' dark past. Manga E47 Sleeping.png|Casca and Guts sleep together, having cemented their relationship. GutsCascaKiss-0.png|The two lovers kiss after Guts asks Casca to accompany him on his journey. Casca_Ride-1.jpg|After being with Guts, Casca jumps onto her saddle. Casca_Ride-2.jpg|Casca notices Guts does not share her "soreness." Casca_Ride-3.jpg|Casca glowers at the unsuspecting Guts. Elene.jpg|Casca as Elaine under the care of Luca. Goddess Casca.png|Casca is worshiped by pagans. Casca holding Moonlight Boy.jpg|Casca holds the Moonlight Boy. CascaWithChild.png|Casca sits with her arms wrapped protectively around the Moonlight Boy. UselessMetalHand.png|Casca slips through Guts' prosthetic hand. Mini-Casca.jpg|Farnese and Schierke observe a timid "Mini" Casca hiding in the broken "Casca Doll." Farnese_and_Mini-Casca.jpg|Farnese observes Casca's psyche in her dream world. Mini-Casa_Farnese.jpg|A timid Casca sprite checks Farnese's offered hand. |-| Prints= Casca in Armour.jpg|Casca prepares to strike on horseback in the midst of battle. Casca with her horse.jpg|Casca holds the reins of her horse. Casca Post-Eclipse Manga.jpg|A regressed Casca holding Puck. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Casca sitting while Judeau plays his lute to the Band of the Falcon. Casca_Pregnant.jpg|Post-Eclipse Casca pregnant. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Casca is enticed by Isidro's stolen apples as Serpico sheepishly pays for the food. Casca Guidebook.png|Casca messily eats a red pepper. Chronicles Casca.jpg|Casca holding her longsword to her chest. Guts Casca BoTH.jpg|Casca poses femininely with her sword, while Guts holds a Band of the Falcon shield behind her. BIF BotF.png|Casca alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. BotH Lake.jpg|Casca's time alone is interrupted by Corkus, Pippin, and Rickert. Band of the Falcon.jpg|Casca being led into battle by Griffith with the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Guts defending Casca.jpg|A regressed Casca is defended by Guts. Casca Back View.jpg|Casca looks back, clad in armor. Casca Iron Maiden.jpg|Casca wrapped in chains before an iron maiden, surrounded by demons. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Casca is defended by Farnese at Qliphoth. Casca Sketch.jpg|Casca clasps her hands together. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Casca as a member of the Band of the Falcon. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Casca alongside Guts and the rest of the traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Casca as a part of Guts' traveling party at Elfhelm. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Casca gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of Guts' traveling party. Dreamcast game Miura art.jpg|An ensemble of the Dreamcast game cast, originally intended to link to the manga. Guts and Casca travelling.jpg|Guts and Casca travel through an empty field. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Casca is entranced by Schierke's magic demonstration to Farnese. |-| Other Mangaka= Umino Chika Berserk Volume 33 Back-Design.png|Casca sits atop a donkey beside Farnese. Drawn by mangaka for Volume 33's alternate cover art. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 018.jpg|Full body sketches of Golden Age era Casca and Guts for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Casca, Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Casca alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Casca, Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Casca alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 117.jpg|Profile drawings of Casca showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 116.jpg|Profile drawings, shaded with charcoal, of Casca showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Casca Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Casca's helmet for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 007.jpg|Front and back view concept sketches of a young Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 006.jpg|Full body sketches of a young Casca clad in armor, with drawings of her hands' armor, for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept9.jpg|Full body concept drawings of an older Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 115.jpg|Full body sketches, shaded with charcoal, of an older Casca clad in armor for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept16.jpg|A variant of the full body sketches of Casca clad in armor, with drawings of her battle gear, for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= Casca 1.png|Casca as portrayed in the anime. Casca.png|Casca's full armor. Casca Rescue.png|Casca rescued by Griffith. Casca Admires from Afar.png|Casca humbled at Griffith's success. Judeau Saves Casca.png|Casca saved by Judeau during the Eclipse. Casca & Guts First Battle.png|Casca fights Guts. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Casca and the Band of the Falcon in a war meeting with Griffith. Guts and Casca's Dilemma.png|Casca falling off a cliff unconscious in front of Guts. Casca Defies Orders.png|Casca defying orders. Casca's Defiance and Leadership.png|Casca leading the Falcons in the face of the Eclipse. The Struggle of the Band of the Falcon.png|Casca overlooking the burial of deceased Falcons. Casca Torn.png|Casca torn during Guts' duel with Griffith. Casca Back on the Frontline.png|Casca on the frontlines of battle. The Band of the Falcon's Mission.png|The Band of the Falcon rescuing Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland. Casca Upset.png|Casca upset. Casca, Corkus & Rickert at the Fall of the Black Fortress.png|Casca, Corkus, and Rickert during the fall of the Black Fortress. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Casca Pre-Eclipse Anime.png|Casca in her Band of the Falcon armor. Casca Royal Ball.png|Casca wearing a ball gown to the Midland royal party. Casca Winter Clothes.png|Casca dressed for winter weather during Guts' duel with Griffith. Casca Showers Film.jpg|A broken Casca showers beneath a waterfall. Casca Post-Eclipse Anime.png|Casca, her mind now shattered, stares blankly at Guts. |-| Anime (2016-2017)= Casca 2016.png|Casca's appearance in the 2016 anime. Guts and Casca fighting.png|A flashback to Casca's battle alongside Guts. Guts and Casca tender moment.png|A flashback to a tender moment between her and Guts. Casca in the water.png|Casca enjoys the feeling of a waterfall. Casca and Erica.png|Casca and Erica picking berries together. Casca pyre vision.png|Casca about to be burned at the stake, as seen in a vision of the future. Casca lead away.png|Casca is led away with the help of a brown-haired girl. Casca's prostitute disguise.png|Casca, now disguised as "Elaine". Casca interrupts Jerome.png|Casca interrupts Luca and Jerome mid-intercourse. Casca terrified flashbacks.png|As she is about to be raped, Casca has terrifying flashbacks to the Eclipse. Demon Child saving Casca.png|Casca saved by her demonic child. Casca after being saved.png|Casca standing in awe while being worshiped as a witch. Casca acting goofy.png|Casca plays with a pearl necklace by sucking on it. Casca comforts Nina.png|Comforting Nina as she cries. Black Witch Casca.png|Casca, dressed up by the pagans as the "Black Witch". Isidro helps Nina.png|Casca stares at Nina as Isidro helps them. Casca in danger by the Goat.png|Casca about to be sexually assaulted by the Great Goat. Guts saves Casca.png|Guts saves Casca from the Great Goat. Casca remembers Guts.png|Casca looks on at Guts with hope. Puck in Casca's shirt.png|Puck pops out of Casca's cleavage. Isidro helps the girls escape.png|Casca sucks on Puck's head. Casca and Nina in prison.png|Casca and Nina imprisoned in the Tower of Conviction. Casca led into the torture chambers.png|Casca is led into the torture chamber. Mozgus chats with Casca.png|Mozgus chats with Casca, implying her to be a witch. Casca being locked in the iron maiden.png|About to be locked inside an iron maiden. Casca breaks out of the maiden.png|Casca is released from the iron maiden by evil spirits. Casca surrounded by ectoplasm.png|Being enveloped by the congealed evil. Casca holding the Demon Child.png|Casca holding her demonic child. Casca held unconscious by Mozgus.png|Casca's unconscious body being held by Mozgus. The people try to sacrifice Casca.png|The people of Albion attempt to burn Casca at the stake to repel the evil. Casca about to be burned.png|Casca tied to a pyre, about to be burned alive. Isidro rescues Casca.png|Being rescued at the last second by Isidro. Isidro running from Mozgus.png|Casca and Isidro are chased by Mozgus. Guts and Casca reunite.png|Casca and Guts share a brief reunion amidst the chaos. Guts comforts Casca.png|Casca is comforted by Guts after the Tower of Conviction's destruction. Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for Griffith.png|Casca, Guts and Puck all prepare for the arrival of Griffith. Griffith reunites with Casca.png|Casca reunites with Griffith atop the Hill of Swords. Casca embraced by Guts.png|Casca sleeping against Guts. Beast tries to kill Casca.png|Sleeping while the Beast of Darkness tempts Guts to kill her. Casca loses her trust.png|Casca losing her trust in Guts after he attacks her. Trio ED3.png|Casca alongside Guts and Griffith in the second ending, Meimoku no Kanata. |-| Promos= Casca holding her sword.jpg|Promotional art of Casca with her longsword for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Casca, Griffith, Judeau, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 06EXTRA-A.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and Griffith for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. Casca Water 1997 Anime Promo.png|Extra art of Casca stood in a body of water for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Casca on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture alongside Guts, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Corkus. Guts Casca Griffith art 1997.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and an ethereal Griffith for the 1997 anime. Griffith Torture 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Casca clutching her sword as Griffith is tortured at the King of Midland's behest for the 1997 anime. Guts Casca Kiss 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Casca and Guts kissing for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 anime soundtrack cover.png|Promotional poster and soundtrack cover art, which includes Casca as a member of the Band of the Falcon, for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Casca as a member of the Band of the Falcon for the first film of the film trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Casca ready to battle for the first film of the trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Casca wearing her dress during the end of war victory celebration for the second film of the trilogy – Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. Bluray Illustration Berserk Film.jpg|Front cover of the film trilogy Blu-ray, featuring Casca, Griffith, and a blood covered Guts. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Caca together with Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. Berserk Chrismas Card Film Trilogy promo.jpg|A Christmas card released to promote the film trilogy featuring Casca, Guts, and Griffith wearing Santa outfits. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including Casca about to be burnt at the stake. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring Casca looking ahead. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the second season of the 2016 anime, including Casca being protected by Farnese, who is wielding the Silver Dagger, at the Qliphoth. TCG= Bk1-013.jpg|Casca looks back, clad in armor. (Vol 1 - no. 13) Bk1-014.jpg|Casca prepares to strike on horseback in the midst of battle. (Vol 1 - no. 14) Bk1-044.jpg|Guts stands before Casca and the Beast of Darkness.(Vol 1 - no. 44) Bk1-047.jpg|A regressed Casca plays with Puck. (Vol 1 - no. 47) Bk1-048.jpg|Casca messily eats a red pepper. (Vol 1 - no. 48) Bk1-064.jpg|Guts wraps his cloak protectively around Casca after setting off from Godot's abode. (Vol 1 - no. 64) Bk1-065.jpg|A regressed Casca is defended by Guts. (Vol 1 - no. 65) Bk1-066.jpg|Guts and Casca travel through an empty field. (Vol 1 - no. 66) Bk1-071.jpg|Schierke performs an incantation to protect her companions from trolls in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 71) Bk1-072.jpg|Schierke casts a spell to protect her companions from the assault of trolls in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 72) Bk1-073.jpg|Casca alongside other members of Guts' travelling party: Puck, Farnese, Serpico, and Isidro. (Vol 1 - no. 73) Bk1-074.jpg|Casca, alongside the rest of Guts' traveling party, arrives at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 1 - no. 74) Bk1-080.jpg|Farnese wields the Silver Dagger to keep Casca safe in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 80) Bk1-085.jpg|A sleeping Casca is targeted by incubi, causing her to have a nightmare. (Vol 1 - no. 85) Bk1-117.jpg|Casca distances herself from Guts after being assaulted by the swordsman while he was possessed by accursed spirits. (Vol 1 - no. 117) Bk1-118.jpg|Casca and Farnese are grabbed by a troll. (Vol 1 - no. 118) Bk1-151.jpg|Griffith protects Casca from falling debris, spurred by the emotions of his Demon Child vessel. (Vol 1 - no. 151) Bk1-2.jpg|Casca messily eats a red pepper. (Vol 1 - art card 2) Bk2-04.jpg|Casca holds the reins of her horse. (Vol 2 - no. 4) Bk2-14.jpg|Casca chastises Guts for abandoning his position as flank support and charging ahead to confront the Black Ram Knights, labeling him a "mad dog". (Vol 2 - no. 14) Bk2-15.jpg|Casca trips up Corkus after he offers to help her kill Guts. (Vol 2 - no. 15) Bk2-16.jpg|Casca watches in the crowd as the King of Midland declares Griffith a viscount. (Vol 2 - no. 16) Bk2-19.jpg|Guts eyes Casca and Puck, who are sticking their tongues out to catch snowflakes. (Vol 2 - no. 19) Bk3-06.jpg|Casca requests to speak to Guts alone after a successful battle. (Vol 3 - no. 6) Bk3-16.jpg|Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon, including Casca. (Vol 3 - no. 16) Bk3-19.jpg|A regressed Casca holds Puck. (Vol 3 - no. 19) Bk3-26.jpg|Casca is led by Farnese through Qliphoth. (Vol 3 - no. 26) Bk4-06.jpg|Casca clad in armor as the Band of the Falcon celebrates victory on the battlefield. (Vol 4 - no. 6) Bk4-24.jpg|Casca experiences pain from her brand in Qliphoth. (Vol 4 - no. 24) Bk4-33.jpg|Casca is pregnant. (Vol 4 - no. 33) Bk4-36.jpg|Farnese hugs Casca in Qliphoth. (Vol 4 - no. 36) Bk5-05.jpg|Casca holding her longsword to her chest. (Vol 5 - no. 5) Bk5-24.jpg|A curious Casca examines a crab on the beachside of Vritannis. (Vol 5 - no. 24) Bk5-30.jpg|Casca is enticed by Isidro's stolen apples as Serpico sheepishly pays for the food. (Vol 5 - no. 30) Bk5-31.jpg|Casca is entranced by Schierke's magic demonstration to Farnese. (Vol 5 - no. 31) Bk5-40.jpg|Farnese spoonfeeds Casca soup while the party rests in a beachside cabin. (Vol 5 - no. 40) Secret card 07.jpg|Casca holds the reins of her horse. (Secret card 7) Secret card 14.jpg|A regressed Casca holds Puck. (Secret card 14) |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Casca PS2.jpg|Casca's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Casca Render.png|Render of Golden Age Arc Casca in Berserk Musou. Musou Bathing Casca Render.png|DLC costume of showering Casca. |-| Merchandise= Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages